plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Lily of the Valley
/+2 . |image = Lily_of_the_ValleyH.png 250px |flavor text = She's always trying to elevate her friends. She's good like that.}} Lily of the Valley is an event plant card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 2 to play, and has 1 /3 . It does not have any traits, and its ability gives a plant +2 /+2 when it is played on the heights, excluding it. It was introduced on March 14, 2017, along with Snake Grass. It was made available in the The Springening Week 1 event and was available from April 4, 2017 to April 11, 2017. Origins It is based on the plant in real life with the same name. Statistics *'Class:' Mega-Grow *'Tribe:' Flower Plant *'Traits:' None *'Ability:' When you play another Plant on the Heights, that Plant gets +2 /+2 . *'Set - Rarity: '''Premium - Event Card description ''She's always trying to elevate her friends. She's good like that. Update history Update 1.12.6 *Added to the game. Update 1.14.13 *Design change: Its sprites were reassembled correctly. Strategies With Lily of the Valley may have average stats, but it can be a useful plant if you use it correctly. This card effectively gives a +2 /+2 boost to any plant you play provided it is played on heights. Among the best plants to use it with are and Skyshooter, as Skyshooter can get a grand total of +4 /+4 while Cabbage-Pult gets an additional +3 /+3 due to Lily of the Valley's ability and their own abilities combined. You can also use this with Doubled Mint to be able to build up its stats much faster. and Bananasaurus Rex are able to take bigger advantage of their bonus attacks, and they will be much more potent. Combined with The Podfather, any pea plant played on the heights gets a massive head start of +4 /+4 . Like all stat-boosting cards, it also works well with Potted Powerhouse. As Captain Combustible, you can try out Shroom for Two while this is on the field, as Lily of the Valley makes both Shroom for Two and Puff-Shroom 3 /3 each, resulting in 6 damage on the heights lane alone by at least the third turn. A similar effect can be achieved by using Pair of Pears, though this will require a longer setup. While being a minor synergy, Chompzilla can also use it in her flower-based deck. Combining it with Briar Rose can destroy any zombie that attacks it, and combining it with can be a good idea since it can heal Chompzilla for additional health. Furthermore, Lily of the Valley can boost [[Card#Strikethrough|'Strikethrough']] plants, including the previously mentioned Power Flower and also . The only disadvantage of Lily of the Valley is that it does not do much damage itself, and the fact that it really can't boost that many plants due to there being only one heights lane on most fields. If you are Grass Knuckles, however, you can play Gardening Gloves to move the boosted plant and leave the heights lane empty allowing Lily of the Valley to boost another plant. Alternatively, you can play Team-Up plants on the heights lane to allow more plants to be boosted. You can also use Grow-Shroom to boost Lily of the Valley, and if you plant Grow-Shroom on heights, it can be able to boost Grow-Shroom in return. Against Whatever you do, destroy this plant as soon as possible, or else your opponent will be able to play a powerful plant on the heights that can become too powerful for you to handle such as Skyshooter. Rolling Stone and Weed Spray are great for destroying Lily of the Valley itself. As for any of the plants it boosts, play cards such as Rocket Science and Cut Down to Size. If you are a Hearty hero, you can move Lily of the Valley to the heights and make its ability useless. Gallery NewLilyFlower.png|Lily of the Valley's statistics Fixed Lily of the Valley card greyed out.png|Lily of the Valley's grayed out card LilyoftheValleyCardImage.png|Lily of the Valley's card image IMG 2736.png|HD Lily of the Valley Screenshot_2017-03-15-20-14-28.png|Lily on the Valley on the field Screenshot (22).png|Lily of the Valley activating its ability Screenshot (23).png|Lily of the Valley attacking DestroyedLilyoftheValley.png|Lily of the Valley destroyed TimeTravelBundleLily.png|Lily of the Valley on the advertisement for the Early Access Bundle Lily of the Valley in Early Access Bundle Ads.png|Lily of the Valley on the advertisement for the Early Access Bundle Lily of the Valley in Weekly Events Ad.png|Lily of the Valley on the advertisement for the Weekly Events EventRewindBundleSpyrisLily.png|Lily of the Valley on the advertisement for the Event Rewind Bundle Lily Shrunken.png|Lily of the Valley shrunken by Shrink Ray, Rustbolt's signature superpower Giant Lily.png|Gigantic Lily of the Valley due to a glitch Old Lily of the Valley Statistics.png|Lily of the Valley's statistics before update 1.14.13 LilyoftheValleyCard.jpg|Lily of the Valley's card before update 1.14.13 Lily of the Valley gray Card.png|Lily of the Valley's grayed out card before update 1.14.13 Trivia *It is the second event card in the Mega-Grow class. The first is Plucky Clover, and the third is Banana Split. *This, Threepeater, Pea Pod (in three-headed form), Bowling Bulb, Triplet Sunflower, Snake Grass and Three-Headed Chomper, and Horsebean are the only plants in the series to have three heads. *It is the first, and currently only, flower plant in the Mega-Grow class. *Prior to update 1.14.13, multiple parts of this plant weren't properly attached to other parts. **Its upper head wasn't properly attached to the appendage it hangs from. **Its middle and lower heads weren't attached to the appendages they are hanging from, either. **Its middle appendage wasn't attached to the stem. **Its stem wasn't attached to its leaves. Category:Event cards Category:Mega-Grow cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes Category:Flower cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants Category:Plants